


lancelot 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [14]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-12-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	lancelot 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-12-07

Lancelot is nearly the smallest boy in the line as they stand near their quarters. There are two others smaller, and he looks them over carefully. He imagines the others are doing the same, all of them defiant eyes now that they’re at their destination and Rome’s soldiers rather than children stolen from their families through ancient promises and contracts.

He looks over the other boys as well, all bigger and taller. They cannot be much older than he is, though he imagines that the Romans are not too concerned with the age of the boys they choose to fight for them. Strong enough to hold a sword seems the only criteria. 

The Romans look over them like dung on the heel of their boots and Lancelot smiles wryly, shaking his head. Even without a sword, he can best most of them. He can see weak spots in the way they stand, they way they hold themselves and their weapons. They are fat and lazy and complacent. That will change soon enough, he thinks. He has a knife and they will give him a sword and he will see them all on the ground, begging for mercy.

He looks around and sees the familiar glint of warrior in the eyes of the other Sarmatians. They are brothers now, by right and soon by blood. Lancelot’s smile widens. 

The Romans don’t stand a chance.


End file.
